Secrets
by B00k Freak
Summary: Raven is bored, so she concedes to play a game with Beast boy. They take it in turns to tell the other something they don't know about them. BB/Rae, please R


**a.n. HIYA! I'm back! and, to anyone who still cares, I've gotten over my writers block on Anger. Finally. Kay ,this is just a fluffy oneshot I thought up, it's been in the works for a little while (along with about 6 others) and I finally finished it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything then the episodes would never get out on time. Sad huh?**

Raven was bored. This was a tremendously rare occurrence. Usually she would be able to read or meditate to alleviate boredom, but today she had been meditating all morning, and was so tired that the mere thought of staring at the small words of her books gave her a headache. It was far too early to go to bed; only two in the afternoon, so she was bored. Nothing to do. _Nothing _to _do._

She was sitting on the sofa in the common room with a steaming cup of tea in front of her. She didn't know where the others were. Cyborg was probably working on the T-car, and she didn't want to even _speculate _about what Robin and Starfire were doing. That left Beast boy. Usually he was the easiest to find, due to his insatiable urges to make a lot of noise and try to make Raven laugh._ He's really sweet though, _piped up Affection. Raven sighed, she couldn't argue with that. Aside from anything else to do so would be arguing with herself, which would be weird even for her.

Beast boy entered the common room, bored out of his mind. So very very bored. So bored he had even tried to _tidy his room. _That was unthinkable. But Cyborg was jazzing up the T-car, and Beast boy did not like the idea of getting another electric shock from his friends 'baby'. He really didn't want to walk in on Robin and Starfire's… PDA and he was trying his hardest not to annoy Raven lately, which generally meant leaving her alone.

Which he seemed to be failing at right now, he realized as he saw Raven was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea. Something was different about her though. What was it? Oh. Right. She wasn't doing anything. At least not anything obvious. She could have been having a conference in her mind for all he knew, but other than that she was just staring out the window. Not reading, not meditating; just staring into space. He shrugged.

"Hey Raven, do you mind if I play the Gamestation?"

No response.

"Uh, Raven?"

Still only silence. He waved a hand in front of her face, "Helloooooooooo, Earth to Raven! Anyone home?"

She stared ahead still. Beast boy snapped his fingers in front of her face before she said plaintively, "What do you do when you're bored?"

He yelped and jumped, "How long have you been paying attention?"

She smirked secretively, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah yeah, you got me," he paused, processing what she had said, "Hey, rewind a second there dude, _what?"_

"I want to know what you do when you're bored. This is the first time in a very long while that I haven't had anything to do, and you would seem to be an expert on wasting time. What do you do when you're bored?"

Beast boy's eyes brightened as an idea formed in his mind, "Well, I play Gamestation sometimes."

Raven looked at him. She wasn't glaring or staring, just looking at him, her eyes vacant yet somehow conveying the message 'In your dreams.'

He held up his hands in mock defense, "Okay okay, you can't blame me for trying. Why don't you wanna read one of your books?" he asked, cursing himself for suggesting it.

Raven gave a faint groan and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before looking at him again, "Look at my eyes Beast boy."

He obeyed. Her violet eyes were bloodshot and droopy, she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked generally run down. "Dude! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired is all. I don't want to sleep now because then I won't sleep later tonight. So I'm looking for something mind-numbing to pass the time."

"Uuh, the only other thing I do is talk to people. But I can't talk to Cy cos he's working on his 'baby' and Rob and Star are-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Beast boy grinned, "Okay. Soooo, do you wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"I dunno, stuff."

"I suppose."

There was silence for about a minute. "Well this is riveting conversation."

Beast boy almost laughed, "Okay, that didn't work. How about we play a game?"

"I told you; I don't play Gamestation."

"Nah, not that, you'd get your butt kicked. How 'bout, uum, we take it in turns, I'll tell you a something you don't know about me, then you tell me something I don't know about you."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Sounds like your way of collecting blackmail material to me."

Beast boy grinned; it _was_ his style to do that sort of thing. "Nothing leaves this room, 'kay?"

Raven weighed her options. She could play this game with Beast boy and risk severe embarrassment, or she could… good point. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Uh, okay, I'll go first… Uuuhhhh… This is hard!"

Raven smirked and had another sip of her tea, "Something I don't know about you. That shouldn't be too difficult, unless you're implying I know everything there is to know about you, _Garfield."_

Beast boy glowered at her turning into a fat green cat momentarily, before changing back and saying, "I hate that name."

"That'll do."

He grinned as he realized what she had done. _We'll make a blackmailer out of you yet Rae._ "Your turn."

She thought for a moment, "I'm the only one who _didn't_ lie about their name when we first met."

"We should probably do introductions then." He extended his hand, "Garfield Logan, nice to meet you."

Raven suppressed a smile at his childishness and shook his hand, "Raven Roth."

Beast boy smiled, "Raven Roth. I like it."

She blushed slightly, for reasons she could not fathom, "I think it sounds too… normal."

"Well you've gotta have something normal in your life. You live in a giant 'T' with a robot, and alien, a devilishly handsome elf and an obsessive compulsive guy who dresses like a traffic light, _and_ fight crime on a daily basis. No one can agree on what to eat for any meal due to the differing habits of your flat mates, you're not picky though."

"Well thanks for just destroying the next three rounds for me."

Beast boy laughed, "Dude, I know who we live with, and you're the only one who _doesn't_ complain about what we have to eat."

Raven shrugged, "I could pretend. It's your turn."

"Uuuhhhh. Nothing leaves this room, right?"

"Right."

"I listen to classical music sometimes." He said quickly, blushing and waiting for Raven to mock him. She didn't.

"When? I don't often hear Mozart echoing through these hallowed halls."

"It, uh, it helps me sleep." He mumbled a little shamefacedly, still blushing.

Raven gave her 'almost smile', "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Okay, my turn. I own a stuffed animal."

"Dude seriously?" he asked, snapping out of his embarrassment.

"Mm-hm." Said Raven, not looking at him.

"When'd you get it?"

"I've had it a while." Replied Raven, dodging the question.

Beast boy grinned, bouncing on his seat in excitement, "What is it? A green monkey? No, a green T-rex! Or a green-"

"It's not green Beast boy."

"Oh." His ears drooped in disappointment, "What is it then?"

Raven remained silent.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad! What, is it a bunny or something? I won't laugh, promise."

Raven blushed and raised her hood with her powers, "It's a chicken if you must know."

"A chicken? What's so bad about that?"

Raven blushed more, waiting for him to get it.

A mental 'click' went off in Beast boy's head, "How long did you say you've had it?"

Raven bit her lip, _Oh Azar,_ _he's figured it out. _"Uh…" she counted for a moment, "Maybe, about, four years." She whispered the last two words, blushing so much even her hood couldn't hide it.

Beast boy grinned. She had kept it. He wasn't sure what it meant; Raven was… different. But it was a good sign, right? "Okay. My turn. I really badly can't sing."

"I could have guessed that one." But secretly she was thanking him for not teasing her about the toy.

Beast boy shrugged, happy that she was returning to normal, "I couldn't think of anything else. Your turn."

Raven thought for a minute, glossing over any more embarrassing things and finally settling on, "I draw sometimes."

"Cool! All I can draw is sick people. Can I see?"

"Uh, okay, wait here." She quickly phased through the floor and quickly returned with a small black sketch pad. She flicked through it, trying to find an appropriate picture and passed it to him.

Beast boy gaped. The picture was of a narrow tree branch arching across the page. There were dewdrops clinging to it, a spider web woven between the intersection of another branch, and a hummingbird hovering just behind it, its wings a blur. "Wow Raven, this is great!"

Raven blushed; she wasn't used to praise, "I think the bird looks wrong."

He looked at the picture more analytically. She was right, the bird, while accurate enough, lacked… life. "I think the beak's too straight, it kinda curves, you know?" Beast boy turned into a green hummingbird and held his beak next to that of the graphite bird, and indeed, his beak was considerably more curved than his doppelganger. "And I think the eyes need a little more shine."

Raven nodded before quickly rubbing out the offending features and carefully sketching on new ones, "There."

The bird was complete, its beak curved and its eyes sparkling. Somehow it _did_ look more alive than before. She favored Beast boy with a slight smile, "Thanks."

He grinned back, "No problem. Soooo, it's your turn."

Raven's eyes narrowed and she smirked, "Oh, I don't think so. Your turn."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Uuuhhhh… I grew up in Africa."

Raven raised her eyebrows curiously, "Really?"

"Yeah, my parents were biologists."

"I always assumed you were…" she trailed off tactfully.

"Made in a lab or something?" Beast boy wasn't offended, "Yeah, most people think that."

She blushed slightly; assuming was not something she liked to do. People that made assumptions about her were usually wrong, so she made an effort to avoid them all together, "What, I mean, how did you-"

He smiled, _She's really cute when she's all flustered, _"I'll tell you next turn."

Raven bit her lip, afraid she had gone too far, asked too much, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Beast boy shook his head, "Nah, its okay. I should probably talk about it anyway. Your turn."

"Oh, right. Uuh, I was on Earth for about six months before we met."

"Dude, seriously? I thought you'd just got here when Star crashed."

She shook her head.

"What did you do?"

Raven shrugged, "Stayed alive, tried to stay distanced from anyone or anything that could get me attached to this world given I was destined to destroy it." She glanced at him, suppressing a smile, "Look how well that worked out."

Beast boy grinned teasingly, "Are you admitting you're attached to me Rae?"

Raven blushed, smiling embarrassedly, "Maybe a little."

He smiled hugely back; _Maybe I _do _have a chance with her after all._ All the titans knew Raven cared about them; she gave herself up to the Devil just to stop their pain _and_ took down a giant space ship to save them, just to name a few, but she only rarely admitted it.

"Your turn."

"Oh yeah. You wanted to know about how I got my powers."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah, I know." He paused for a second before beginning, "My parents were really good biologists, so we spent a lot of time abroad. Cos of that I was born and bred in Africa. When I was… I dunno, about five, I was bitten by this really rare green monkey, and I got sick. Really sick. It was poisonous. To save me, my mom injected me with their untested antidote. When I woke up I was green, and all fang-y and ear-y. You know how they use snake venom to make antidotes? I guess they used too much of the monkey's DNA. A few weeks later I was out with my mom when this snake showed up. A poisonous one, but before it could bite her I turned into a mongoose and killed it." he shrugged, "I worked on it since then."

"Wow."

"Yeah. What about you?"

Raven shrugged, it was her turn anyway, "I was born with my powers. Trigon tricked my mother, Arella, exactly the way Malchior tricked me." She paused and took a shuddering breath at the memory, "After I was born I was taken from my mother by the monks of Azarath. They taught me how to control my powers for most of my young life. I never got let out to play with the other children; that's why I'm so… you know." Beast boy nodded. "About seven months before we met they realized that the prophecy would come true soon; they knew it would be on one of my birthdays, but we didn't know which one. It was decided by the then Azar, the leader of Azarath, that it was too dangerous for me to stay any longer. I was expelled from Azarath with my few possessions and sent to Earth, where I eventually met you and the others."

She delivered the narration in her usual monotone, at odds with the traumatic nature of the story. Beast boy was gaping in shock and sympathy. "Raven… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He stared at her dumbfounded; nothing was more deserving of sympathy than betrayal from people you cared about in his mind. She elaborated, "If they hadn't done what they'd done we wouldn't be here right now. Trigon would probably have won, and we _definitely _wouldn't have met." She paused shyly, "So, I'm sort of glad they sent me away."

He grinned, "When you put it like that, so am I." he gave her a fleeting hug, which, surprisingly, she didn't push away, "Who's turn is it?"

"Yours."

"Oh, okay." He thought for a minute. He _hoped_ Raven felt the same way about him, and she was acting less cold towards him lately, that was true. But he wasn't sure if he could just out and tell her. Maybe a test… "Uh… promise you won't get mad?"

She looked at him inquisitively, "Promise."

"I, uh, I don't hate Trigon."

"_WHAT?_"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!" He cried as a couple of pillows exploded.

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated, taking deep calming breaths. She wasn't angry really, more shocked, and a little hurt. Trigon had plagued her for almost her entire life. He was in every nightmare she had ever had. He taunted her with her destiny, he caused the people of her home to hate her and cast her out. The only consolation she had was that everyone hated him as well, if not for the things he'd done to her. Why didn't Beast boy hate him? _Maybe he's glad Trigon hurt us, _whispered Timid.

_Of course he's not, he's our friend. _Replied Knowledge.

_B-but then, why would he-?_

_I'm sure all will be revealed in time. Calm yourself Timid. _Wisdom said soothingly, and the turbulent emotion was quashed.

Raven opened her eyes. Beast boy was looking at her concernedly; she realized that her empty tea cup had shattered in her hands, whether through her grip or her powers it was unclear, either way her hands were bleeding a bit from the shards of pottery. Beast boy noticed at the same time, "GAH! You're hurt! Come on, first aid kit, now!"

He dragged a speechless Raven across to the kitchen, "Come on, you've gotta wash 'em, then we can patch 'em up." He said, pulling her wrists under the tap and turning on the water.

Raven was still in a state of shock, and not just over one thing. It was like she was a stress cocktail; first there was Beast boy's confession that he didn't hate Trigon, then there was the fact that her hurt had been enough to break her cup, something she was sure she had stopped doing. And his hands on hers were more than a little distracting. Then there were the emotions Beast boy was conveying. She couldn't get specific thoughts, but the aura he was giving was one of intense concern, presided by- dare she think it? - Love.

Beast boy had finished gently towel drying her hands, noting how quiet she was, "You okay Raven?" he asked, looking up in time to notice she was staring at him.

They both blushed. Raven found her voice, "You didn't have to do that." Referring to her hands.

"I know, but I don't like it when you're in pain Rae."

For once she ignored the nickname, "No, I mean…" She trailed off. Suddenly she held up her hands, now clean and dry, though still bleeding a little. They began to glow light blue causing Beast boy to slap a hand to his head.

"Duh! Why didn't I remember that? No, hang on. Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Raven shrugged halfheartedly, blushing furiously. It was her turn. "I-I didn't want you to let go of my hand."

Beast boy smiled and took her hand again, moving closer, "Do you know why I don't hate Trigon?"

Raven shook her head. What was happening? She had lost control over what was happening completely. Beast boy continued, "I don't hate him because, after all the terrible things he did, all the lives he ruined, he did one thing that made me want to thank him." They were so close now that Raven could read every word he was saying, see exactly the look he was giving her. "He made you."

And they kissed.

**a.n. how'd I go? Still not sure about the romance bit, but I'm pretty happy with it.**

**Please please please review! It takes a few seconds of your time, but it makes me SO HAPPY!**


End file.
